


Streaks of Orange

by enrich



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrich/pseuds/enrich
Summary: Unwillingly, Hinata is forced to move out of his beloved school, into the big, wide, unforgiving Tokyo.He enters Teiko Middle School, and somehow, he became a permanent basketball member.Well, the seniors have colorful hairs, with equally colorful personalities.





	Streaks of Orange

Shouyou Hinata cannot believe his luck.

Or, more specifically, his unluckiness.

He was actually very happy that his parents are going to work on a 2 years-long important project, but what he was not happy for was that they needed to move away.

Away from his childhood friends or any other friends he made during elementary, into the strange, busy, polluted land called Tokyo for two full years.

He never really thought about the future. All he knew is that he will join a sport club when he entered the middle school of his mother's choosing, or maybe he will constantly switch clubs. From basketball, to baseball, to volley, to tennis, to football, to soccer, then repeat the cycle. Or perhaps he should join two sport clubs at the same time? His teachers had always praised him for his sport skills, and he loves sports anyway.

He just doesn't have any sport preference.

Though, to think he was going to leave his friends behind…

Even his little sister threw a great tantrum over it.

What's more shocking was that his parents had bought a house in Tokyo, together with some of the furniture.

So who was he to refuse?

"Ne, ne," 13 year-old Shouyou said to his sister, "Just calm down, okay? Tokyo might not be as bad as we thought. Mom said that Tokyo is a very high-tech place! So maybe there will be robots in there!"

"Really?" Natsu asked, eyes filled with hope, "So there might be princess and fairies and pumpkin carriages?"

Shouyou scrunched his face in thought, stroking his chin as he hummed. "It's impossible! Princesses and faeries and pumpkin carriages exist only in places with castles! Not together with robots!"

Little Natsu's eyes promptly started watering, making the older Hinata panic.

"Whoa! Na-chan! One thing I know for sure is that Tokyo will have many candies! So we better make Mom buy us many, okay?"

Little Natsu immediately nodded and brightened up.

Shouyou grinned satisfactorily. "Alright, go to bed. We need to wake up extremely early tomorrow for the move, 'kay?"

"Kay."

**.o0o.o0** **o.**

**KRIIINGG!**

And Shouyou was shocked out of his bed, literally. He went tumbling down his bed head first, kicking and tangled by his blanket.

**KRIIINGG!**

He scrunched his face in annoyance. Oh man, the alarm is loud! Why did he have to buy the alarm in the first place? His ear drums are going to explode if this happens everyday!

That, and also a bad concussion on his head, followed by suffocation by the blankets.

"Ngeehh…"

He twisted his body and reached up to his bedside drawer and smacked his hand down when he was sure that's where the alarm's off button was.

Only to have the alarm fall on his face, bounces off, and land right beside his ears.

"Gyaaak! Too loud! Too loud!"

His hand came down and smashed the alarm to bits.

"…" he stared at the alarm.

Guess he will have to ask Mom to buy a new alarm clock.

But before that…

He stared down at his body, still tangled in unbelievable ways by the blanket.

Before that, he will have to wrestle his way out of the blanket.

So much for a peaceful first day of school in Tokyo, not even 15 minutes after he woke up, he gets into some mess.

"Guooh! Ngghhh…"

"Does big bro needs some help?" a voice asked.

"Gyaak!" Shouyou shrieked. He turned his head in the direction of the voice, seeing his little sister leaning on the door frame as she looked at him in amusement.

Shouyou just stared at her, before getting back to his blanket.

He was not going to ask help to his sister. She is going to file that for eternity. His pride will be destroyed. And she will laugh out loud.

Despite his ignorance, his sister helped in though, that was why he was able to go to the dining table and search for food.

He was munching on a piece of bread when he saw a package with his name on the table. He promptly took it and ripped off the brown packaging, wondering what was inside it.

It was a set of white blazer, with a tranquil blue shirt and a black tie.

His jaw dropped, and his bread fell to his lap. He can easily guess that this was his school uniform.

He was expected to wear that? It looks tight, and uncomfortable!

He stuffed the bread to his mouth and went to get changed.

**.o0o.o0o.**

He looked up the school he will be studying in wonder.

It was white, and blue, and pristine! He had also seen many gyms and sport fields and storage room! And there were students practicing in the morning! Then there was that ball shooter in the tennis and baseball field. Even the canteen was pure white! Well, except the wooden table and chairs and food counter… but still!

Even the writing 'TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL' was shinning!

"Hey! I heard there is a transfer student today!"

"Really? In the middle of the semester?"

"Yeah! I heard he is a first year."

"Eh? It's a boy? Is he hot?"

"Don't know. Let's just see later on."

Oh… he can feel his stomach acting up. He hasn't even gone to the Administration yet!

He remembered seeing the toilet somewhere…

He back trailed his steps to search for the toilet.

Waiiittt….

He just passed the Administration!

Administration first, toilet later.

He knocked the door and opened it.

"Excuse me? I'm Shouyou Hinata, the transfer student."

A woman in her 30s looked up from her paper work.

"Oh sure! Your form?"

Shouyou rummaged around his bag and took out a piece of paper to offer to her. The woman, in turn, gave him his student ID.

"You are in class 1B. Second floor. Use the stair case straight from here, then turn to the right. Your class should be around there."

He nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Ma'am!" he said with a wide grin as he closed the door.

Now that he was done with the administration, he high tailed ran to the direction where he guessed the toilet was.

**.o0o.o0o.**

His first day was nothing special like he thought. He entered the class, introduced himself, picked a seat, and took some notes. In fact, he was eager for the class to end, because that's when he was able to test out the sports club. So when the bell rung, he went to the fields with players, saying that he would like a trial before he enters a club.

So far, he tried out the soccer, American football, and tennis.

Soccer was good. He still remembered the rules that were taught during elementary. The captain said that he is fast, though his kicks, even though it was powerful, lack the accuracy.

American football captain, on the other hand, needed to explain the rules, since he mentioned he had never played before. When tested, the captain said that he was best as a Quarter back or running back or something, though it's fun to have the opponent chase after him as he hold the ball. He is quick, and the… line backers? ... He didn't know, but those big guys whose job was to capture him or something was rather funny when they chased him. But being dog-piled by said big guys were not fun.

He ruled out American football from his mental list of possible sport clubs.

Tennis was fun, but it was not as fun as when he tried out soccer. Sure, he can hit the ball, and he is quick, but playing solo was just boring to him. He preferred team plays…

Guess, that means he will be crossing out badminton and running.

The next day, he has made a list of sports club he might join. There was a small star beside soccer and a huge cross on football, tennis, and badminton and track team.

"Eh? What's this Hinata?"

"Eh?" Shouyou looked up and saw one of his classmates peering over the paper in his hands. "Ah! Hanamura! It's a list of sport clubs that I might join!"

Hanamura scrunched his face. "That's long! Are you going to join them all?"

"Of course no! I'm going to test them out!"

"Heeh? So our shorty here is actually a sport fanatic?"

Shouyou gave him a glare, which seemed ineffective as Hanamura was taller by a few inches. Hanamura just laughed out.

"Have you tried the soccer club? I'm part of the soccer club! Teiko Middle's soccer club was the top four in last year's tournament!"

"Eh? Really?"

"You didn't know, Hinata? Teiko's sports clubs are strong! Teiko has many trophies, not only from the sports club, but also from the arts and academics!"

"Eh?" Hinata's jaw dropped, "I didn't know Teiko is this amazing!"

"Yare, yare! Here, let me see your list!" Hanamura said as he snatched the list.

"Hey!"

"Hmmm…" Hanamura hummed as he raised the list over his head. Hinata jumped as he tried to take the list. "You've tried out soccer, huh? The baseball club here is pretty good, you know? But the volley here is rather weak. It's also in danger of shutting down, since our school motto is 'Victory is Everything', and the volley club has never won a tournament. Then… b-basketball?"

Just then, Hinata has placed all his strength to his legs, jumped, and snatched the list away from Hanamura, and all Hanamura could do was gape at him.

"You," Hanamura pointed, "Are definitely a basketball material. If only you are taller."

Shouyou folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. "What's wrong with the basketball club anyways?"

"They won a tournament last year."

"So?"

"They won with a third year as a captain, and the rest are first years! Can you believe that? Five first years are made regular! Now that the third year has graduated already, one of the first years-now second years-is made a captain. His name is Akashi… Seijuro? The manager's also a first year, cute and busty. I heard they made the basketball training hell."

Hinata thought for a moment, before he decided, "It seems fun. I'll try the basketball first thing after school today."

And Shouyou Hinata walked away.

"Eh! Hinata! I want you to live longer! This is just your second day of school! Hinata! Oi! Don't ignore me!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

Hinata opened the door to the 1st gym and stared in awe.

The training was intense, unlike the clubs he previously tried, but they seemed to be having fun too. The squeaks of the shoes resounded as players tried to get past one another with a basketball. Then there were those who are doing stretches and sit ups…

"Excuse me. Are you lost?"

Shouyou turned around, and blushed.

"U-umm…"

It was a cute girl, with long pink hair and, as Hanamura said, 'busty'.

Is this the manager?

"E-eeto…"

"Oi! Satsuki!" A voice suddenly interrupted Shouyou from his running thoughts. "What are you doing loitering in front of the door? Oh!"

A royal-blue haired, tanned man came to view and 'oh'ed when he saw Shouyou.

"Etoo… I was thinking of trying out for the club…."

"Oh!" the pink head grinned, "Shouyou Hinata! The transfer student! Then you are in luck! I am the manager here. I'll immediately as Akashi kun for the permission."

"Hah?" the pink head's tanned companion said ridiculously as he picked his ear. "I thought he is an elementary student!"

Shouyou glared at him.

"Shut up Dai-chan!" The pink hair – Satsuki, if he remembered correctly – smacked the blue head. "You better keep that mouth in check!"

"Ahh… Fine, fine," the teen said as he walked away, leaving the two students to themselves.

"Alright, follow me Hinata-san."

"H-hai!"

So he followed her as she stepped deeper into the gym. She approached a red head, standing on the podium as he blew the whistle, the players following the tempo as they do their push-ups.

"Akashi-kun! Someone is trying out our club!"

Akashi looked at Satsuki, before he stared at Shouyou. Shouyou fidgeted under the intense stare of a pair of sharp red eyes. He still kept blowing the whistle, though, so the players still do their push-ups.

He took out the whistle from his lips and said, "Momoi, take over. Their quota is 150 push-ups and 150 sit-ups. They are now in their 107th push up and no sit-ups."

Satsuki nodded, took out a whistle from her pocket, and begin blowing at the same rhythm as the players continued their push-ups.

Akashi stared at the shorter boy and Shouyou was suddenly hit by the realization of how scary his stare is. He actually sighed in relief when the red head turned his head away.

"Aomine! Come here when you are done with your warm up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Wait a bit more!" a voice drawled, and Shouyou's eyebrow ticked when he realized that it came from the blue haired teen earlier.

Just then, Akashi threw him a basketball, which Hinata caught rather clumsily due to shock.

"Stretch and warm up. Familiarize yourself with the basketball. I'll have you play one-on-one against a regular," said the captain.

Shouyou nodded before the red hair walked away.

Amongst all the sport, he was probably most compatible with basketball and baseball, since both required speed and jump power. During his elementary years, the P.E. teacher loved to make them play basketball, so he has the basic pretty much ingrained in his brain.

He placed the ball on the ground and stretched. When he was done, he took the basketball and tried to dribble. When his dribbles become stable enough, he dribbled with both of his hands. He contemplated dribbling around the court, but…

"You are allowed to use this side of the gym." A voice said. Hinata turned around to see the captain talking. "So long as you are _not_ disturbing the other players."

The ball fell pathetically as Hinata froze in fear.

"H-hai!"

Hinata took the ball and dribbled back and forth, increasing his speed little by little.

"Akashi! What do you want?" an irritatingly familiar voice made Hinata stop on his dribbles.

Akashi, instead of answering the tanned boy, looked at Hinata. "Come here."

Hinata promptly obeyed.

"I'd like you two to play one-on-one, half court."

"Eh? With this shrimp?" Daiki complained.

"Eh? With this gorilla?" Hinata complained.

Both were about to start protesting once more when Akashi silenced them with his glare, making Aomine freeze and Hinata smile nervously.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Aomine Daiki admits that this shrimp is fast, even faster than him.

Aomine dribbled towards the hoop, only to have the shrimp block him. He tried a few feints to pass him, but even when he managed to pass him, the shrimp used his speed to block him once more.

It's fun!

But, sadly, a shrimp will still be a shrimp.

His height of 140cm, or was it 130 cm? It won't compare to his 168 cm. If he can't get past the shrimp, all he has to do is to jump and shoot!

Aomine stopped dribbling and went into the standard shooting position. He jumped and was about to throw the ball into the hoop, grinning all the way as he realized that there is absolutely no way for the shrimp to reach his height when jumping.

But when the shrimp jumped and came face to face with him, he realized, that yes, the shrimp has one good jumping power.

But, too late, the ball in his hands has been smacked away by the orange haired shrimp.

Aomine looked to the side, where Akashi is referring the game, wondering if Akashi had predicted all this.

There was a small satisfied smirk on his face, as if he found a raw, brilliant jewel.

As Aomine landed on the ground, his grin grew even wider. The shrimp – no, not shrimp any longer, it's Hinata, the boy had gained his respect – landed a moment later, but the shrimp immediately shot to the ball, taking it to his hands, before he dribbled back from the other side of the court.

Hinata shot the ball; it balanced on the hoop for a few moments, before in wavered to the inside of the hoop.

"Yeah!" Hinata grinned as jumped up and down.

Aomine raised his brow in confusion. That was an unguarded shoot, how can he almost miss like that?

"Saaa… Now it's my ball."

Aomine took the ball and dribbled from the center of the court.

He immediately accelerates, going past Hinata, but Hinata immediately blocked him. He didn't bother to get past the shorter boy since he knew the younger boy will be able to block him; instead, he jumped in an attempt to shoot.

Hinata jumped too.

But instead of the standard shoot, he bends his back so it was parallel to the ground, and shoot. Hinata is unable to reach the height of the ball, and the ball went in to the hoop soundly.

Hinata : 1

Aomine : 1

"Awesome!" Hinata grinned as he took the basketball, "Doesn't your back hurts to bend like that? Well, my back will!"

"Aah? You'd get use to it."

Hinata took the ball and dribbled slowly from the center of the court. When he was close enough to Aomine, he suddenly accelerates, but Aomine knew what he was going to do – he often use that tactic himself – so he was prepared enough to block Hinata.

Hinata turned to the right, only to go to the left, using his back to block Aomine. Once he passed Aomine, he prepared to do a layup.

Two steps, then jump and throw. He looked up, and the ball seems like it will go in.

But somewhere in the middle, he lost his balance, so instead of landing on the ground with his two feet, he slide under the hoop, hitting his head on the gym's floor. He groaned as he sat up, only to have the huge and heavy basketball he threw earlier fall on his head.

"Guwaa?"

There was silence in the gym, and then Aomine started laughing uproariously, followed by the rest of the club members who seemed to stop their practice to watch the heated battle. The pink haired manager panicked and brought the first aid kit to him. Akashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

A brilliant jewel that he is there are still some impurities stuck.

When Aomine was done laughing, Aomine took the ball, and shoot.

Hinata gaped. "Cheating! That's cheating! I wasn't even prepared to – Ouch!"

The ball Aomine shot went inside the hoop and hit Hinata's head.

Aomine fell into heaps of laughter once more.

"Dai-chan! That's mean!" Momoi shouted as she threw the rolls of bandages from the first aid kit box to him.

"Ouch! Hey! Ow! Satsuki! Stop it!"

When Momoi stopped, she turned to the younger player and asked.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata turned red, smoke coming out of his ears as he stuttered a yes.

"Ah? Satsuki got another fan!" the insensitive Aomine shouted.

Hinata took one of the bandage rolls and threw it at Aomine, which hits him square at the forehead.

"Gah!"

"That's enough." The captain intervened. He looked down on Hinata, who was still sprawled on the ground. "You will join the Basketball Club as a first string member. I will not let you become a regular unless you honed your skills."

Hinata wanted to protest. He wanted to say that he was still unsure, but looking at the captain's eyes…

Gulp!

"H-Hai!"

The captain smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic, I moved it from the other website. You can check me from the other website if you want to make sure.
> 
> This one is inspired by the lack of orange in GoM. Hinata is that Orange.
> 
> I present to you, little Hinata. One that haven't seen the little giant of Karasuno play.


End file.
